This proposal from the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC) and the Rollings Cancer Center requests support for an interdisciplinary research training program in cancer therapeutics for postdoctoral fellows. It is designed to train promising young scientists with backgrounds in the biomedical sciences with special emphasis on the management of cancer and the experimental strategies, approaches, and technologies necessary to develop novel therapeutics targeting specific cancers. Future decades will undoubtedly see even more rapid advances in our understanding of the structure and function of molecules (both chemical and biological) involved in cancer therapy. Successful application of these insights will permit development of novel therapeutic approaches to the treatment and prevention of cancer. Such advances will require well-trained, energetic, and productive scientists with the ability to understand and manipulate molecular events within a physiological context. These are the type of individuals we aim to develop through the integrated postdoctoral components of this training program. The Mentor-eligible Faculty Members were selected based on their research interests related to cancer therapeutics, active NIH research support, ongoing collaborations, successful training and mentoring experience, and commitment to postdoctoral training. The 24 members include 18 professors, 2 associate professors, and 4 assistant professors. They have strong publication records and are well funded. Nineteen (80%) hold NCI research grants. They represent 9 departments in 2 colleges (Biochemistry, Biostatistics, Cell Biology, Medicine, Microbiology, Pathology, Pharmacology, and Surgery in the College of Medicine, and Pharmaceutical Sciences in the College of Pharmacy). The Program Director and co-Director are assisted by a Program Steering Committee and an External Advisory Committee of outstanding experts in the field of small molecule and gene therapy. Key components of the training program are the mentored research experience, a required course providing a broad perspective of cancer, required training in responsible conduct of research, elective courses, journal clubs, seminars, presentations at regional and national conferences, and professional development activities. Program evaluation is a strength of the training program.